To Search for Freedom
by Twilight-Songstress
Summary: There are some things that just draw you to a person, whether it's their warm smile or the way they say your name... but for Rinoa, it was all a matter of confidence, because with it came the promise of freedom... Seifer/Rinoa, pre-game


Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy _and all of its characters belong to Square-Enix.

_- To Search for Freedom -_

Tiny droplets of water fell upon the town of Deling as a girl sprinted down the street, the wind causing her baby blue duster to whip around in her wake. The usually bustling area was nearly deserted as people flocked inside to avoid the storm, leaving the sound of her footsteps hitting the concrete with a splash and the pitter-patter of raindrops to serve as the soundtrack for her frantic flight.

Turning her head to see if anyone was following her, she barely had time to exhale with mild relief before something slammed into shoulder, the impact causing her to stumble in her step.

"Hey, watch it!" a voice barked. She turned to see a young, blonde man glaring at her with his arms folded over his broad chest, his jaw clenched. Clearly her carelessness had upset him, though she had a sneaking suspicion the sudden shower had something to do with his anger as well.

An apologetic smile formed on her lips. "Sorry." She opened her mouth to continue, but the sight of two Galbadian soldiers creeping around the corner caused the words to die in her throat. Her eyes widened as she spun around to make a break for it, but a warm hand closed around her arm. "What're you doing?" she cried, trying to tear her arm out of his grasp and failing miserably. "Let go!"

"Who are you running from?" he demanded, the furious spark that had been present in his teal eyes now replaced with a trace of concern.

Glancing nervously around his shoulder, she could see the pair of soldiers peering into a small café — no doubt to check if she'd sought refuge there. Feeling a chill run down her spine, she shifted her eyes to the young man's imploringly. "_Please_. You're gonna get me in trouble!" He held her gaze for a moment before sighing with obvious annoyance and pulling her into the nearby alley. Almost immediately, she stiffened in alarm. "W-wait. What are you doing?" she wondered, again trying to pry his hand off of her wrist in a feeble attempt to get away.

"I'm trying to help," he growled, shooting an irritated look over his shoulder. "So quit squirming, would ya?" She relented, but with one look behind them, her distress was heightened once more.

"They're still following me–" Suddenly, she was shoved roughly into an alcove doorway, her words of protest muffled by his hand.

"Just shut up and stay put, got it?" he muttered before disappearing in the direction from whence they came. It was impossible for her to see what was going on, but she could hear the low voices of the guards as they interrogated him.

"That girl you were talking with, where is she?"

"Haven't seen her," he responded with practiced ease — she had to admire how smoothly he could handle the situation when her hands were practically trembling with anxiety.

"But we just saw her with you," the younger of the two soldiers insisted.

"And? That doesn't mean I know where she went."

The first soldier let out a sound of frustration. "We have orders from General Caraway to bring her back to the mansion, so you'd better tell us where that little _brat_ ran off to!"

"You sure you didn't pass her?" The amusement that accompanied his mocking tone was sure to displease the less tolerant of the soldiers — she was hardly surprised to hear the younger of the two trying to calm down his partner.

"Let's just go." A moment later, she heard the other soldier grumble as footsteps echoed throughout the alleyway. Just as she was contemplating whether or not it would be wise to leave her hiding place, the blonde spoke up, still out of view.

"So… You must be Rinoa Caraway."

Her lips pursed at the name as she stepped from the doorway. He was still facing the direction in which the soldiers had retreated. "And if I am?" she remarked loftily, her hands locking behind her back as she strolled towards him. When he didn't say anything, she opened her mouth to continue, but at the same moment he turned around; his piercing eyes locked with hers and her heart skipped a beat. He shrugged.

"Not like I care," he answered before walking past her.

Startled by his abrupt departure, she whirled around. "Hey, wait a second!" He faced her with a bored look, and the reason for calling him back suddenly escaped her.

"Umm… Thank you," she murmured before smiling weakly. "I didn't really expect anyone to help me. No one ever has."

"So I'm assuming this is a regular thing?"

"Oh, you know…" she trailed off as she laughed dryly. "Can't let General Caraway's troublesome daughter out of sight for one second, or who knows what trouble she might get into."

"…They're gonna find you eventually," he stated, his voice lacking any sympathy whatsoever.

"They always do." At the look of helplessness on her face, he exhaled tiredly, unable to believe what he was going to next.

"I guess… I could help you avoid them a little longer."

Rinoa beamed up at him, her large brown eyes twinkling beneath dripping wet bangs. She looked like a mess — perhaps that's what had provoked him to offer this rare act of kindness — but at the same time, there was a warmth in her expression that he hadn't seen in such a long time. His lips twitched as he fought back a smile before he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the center of town.

"Come on. It's getting dark." They continued in silence for a few moments before a look of curiosity appeared on her face.

"Hey… You know my name, so I think it's only fair that you tell me yours." He met her eyes with a cocky smirk.

"Seifer Almasy." She smiled, certain that it was a name she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

* * *

They had talked into the wee hours of the morning, protected from prying eyes by the dim lighting of the Galbadia Hotel's lounge. There was something about him — she couldn't put her finger on what it was — that made her feel safe from the looming threat of her father's soldiers that had inhibited her for as long as she could remember. Seifer Almasy… A cadet at the illustrious Balamb Garden. She wasn't really surprised to hear that; he had the mentality and physique of a mercenary, but the way he expressed himself was so different from the reserved way of a trained soldier.

After much resistance, he finally convinced her to return to the mansion, but only after he promised to meet her later in the week.

Their meetings continued for the following month in the same manner: he would pick her up with the assurance that her father wouldn't have to send someone to track her down and they would simply wander the town, enjoying each other's company. She knew it wasn't a mere friendship — if the way he always held her hand and glared at any man who set his eyes on her was any indication — but neither of them had acknowledged it as anything more.

That night, they'd found themselves back at the Galbadia Hotel, though this time they were sitting on the secluded roof, gazing at the endless sky. Rinoa leaned against him with a small frown, his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"You're leaving soon?"

"In about two weeks."

She sighed. "I guess becoming a SeeD is hard work…" Glancing over at him playfully, she added, "Have to get back to training, right?"

Seifer shrugged. "Training isn't the issue," he muttered bitterly. "According to my instructor, it's an attitude problem." Her lips curved slightly — it really wasn't hard to believe, but she thought it best to keep that to herself. "Besides, there are better things to do than becoming a SeeD."

A bit taken-aback by his comment, she prompted him to elaborate. "Oh? Like what?" He looked away, mentally swearing for letting that slip. Rinoa shifted beside him, facing him with curiosity. "You don't want to become a SeeD?"

"I didn't say that," he snapped, but she was left unfazed.

"But you want to do something more than that…"

He hesitated before mumbling, "A sorceress's knight." She didn't know what she had been expecting, but that certainly wasn't it.

"What?"

Avoiding her eyes, he clarified, "That's my dream — to become a sorceress's knight." She grinned, tilting her head to the side cutely so she could see his face a bit better in the dim light.

"A little fairy tale-esque, don't you think?"

Her teasing expression was met with a scowl. "I didn't ask for your opinion." Chuckling to herself, Rinoa shifted her gaze to the stars once more.

"Well… I happen to think it's quite romantic." He glanced over, feeling his momentary anger and embarrassment ebb away at the wistful expression on her face.

"…What about you?"

"Hm?"

"What's your dream?" She sighed, unconsciously toying with the ring that was hanging from the silver chain around her neck.

"I just want to get away from here," she uttered before pausing in thought. "I've always wanted to go back to Timber. I went with my father once… Everyone was so nice there."

He scoffed. "Then why don't you just leave?" For a moment, she actually believed it was as easy as he made it sound.

"It's not that simple," she retorted with a frown. "I've tried before but–"

"You got caught." She exhaled sadly before nodding.

"Yeah." In response, he pulled her closer, the gears in his mind already turning.

* * *

"Miss Caraway." Rinoa looked up inquisitively from where she was sitting, her fingers hovering over the keys of the piano she had been playing aimlessly. "There's someone here to see you."

A look of surprise passed over her features. "Who is it?" She had a vague idea of who it might be — he was the only person who came to see her after all — but his train for Balamb was supposed to have left that morning.

Her musings were put to an end when the maid answered, "The young man who's stopped by before." In a flash, she jumped up from the piano bench and dashed towards the entrance hall. Angelo bounded ahead of her happily.

Sure enough, a young man in a trench coat was standing by the door, patting her faithful dog on the head as she slid into the room. "…Seifer?" she breathed before running forward and throwing her arms around him, unable to contain her excitement. He chuckled, a smug look on his face as she pulled away.

"Miss me? It's only been a day."

"I thought you'd le–!"

Her exclamation was cut off as he covered her lips with his, startling her. She'd been waiting for this — for him to finally kiss her — but for it to be so sudden…

Seifer pulled away, his eyes darting to the maid who was shifting uncomfortably. "We need to talk," he said so quietly she could barely hear. Without hesitation, she nodded and took his hand, pulling him towards the stairs to her room. She was just about to open her door when a stern voice caused her to freeze.

"Rinoa."

Cursing her father's timing she turned to face him. "Yes?"

Ignoring her, General Caraway nodded his head towards Seifer in greeting. "Mr. Almasy."

"Sir."

"Where are you going with my daughter?" Before the younger man could reply, Rinoa spoke up.

"We were planning on going to dinner, but I forgot something in my room." The lack of a change in her father's expression told her than he didn't believe it for one second.

"He can wait downstairs."

"It'll just be a moment–"

The muscles in his jaw moved ever so slightly and she knew it was only a matter of seconds before one of his outbursts. "Rinoa…" She narrowed her eyes challengingly before turning her back to him and opening the door to her room.

"Come on, Seifer." Once in he was in the room, she shut the door with a loud slam before locking it. He knew enough about her relationship with her father to know that it was time to change the subject. Besides, he'd come for a reason.

"Did you tell anyone I was gonna leave today?" A tad confused, she shook her head.

"No… but why–"

"I'm gonna take you with me."

An expression of utter shock appeared on her face, unsure if she'd heard him correctly. "Wait… what?"

"I'm taking you with me," he repeated. The look of seriousness in his eyes forced her to realize that he wasn't joking. "To Timber."

"But–"

A huff of exasperation escaped his lips. "Do you wanna go or not?" Slowly, a smile formed on her face as the reality of what was happening finally hit her.

"What do you think?"

He smirked at her answer. "Then hurry up and pack. We're not coming back here." She followed his orders immediately, but as she did so, the many obstacles to his plan kept tugging at the back of her mind.

"But we can't take the train," she noted as she stuffed some clothes from her closet into a duffel bag. "My father has people watching it."

"We're not. I'll drive."

"And what about my luggage? I can't exactly walk out of the house with it…"

"Fujin and Raijin are going to handle that," he informed her with a wave of his hand. "Just make sure you leave your window open."

She packed away a few shirts before turning to face him with concern. "And Angelo?"

"We'll take her with us."

With a soft, disbelieving laugh, she dropped the bag on her bed before walking over to him. A tiny smile graced her lips as she looked up at him with pure admiration. "You're really gonna take me with you?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just messin' with you," he replied sarcastically, causing her to laugh. Then, with a faint, rosy tint on her cheeks, she stood on her tip-toes and pressed a warm kiss against his lips. He responded quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as she relaxed in his embrace. After a moment, she pulled away slightly, trailing her delicate fingers along his cheek before whispering, "You're incredible… do you know that?"

Not one to deny such a statement, he smirked. "Of course." This elicited another giggle from the girl in his arms — one that he couldn't help but grin at. "Now hurry up. You're father's gonna kill me if we don't get outta here soon." She nodded as his arms slipped from her waist and she continued to hastily pack her belongings.

* * *

The gleam of the fireworks illuminated the ballroom as she stood with his body pressed against hers, their dance coming to an end as they stared up at the beautiful night sky. A few seconds passed as she let her eyes wander to the boy's serene face before someone behind him caught her attention. His head turned towards her with child-like confusion as she stepped away, offering him a smile and a wink before disappearing into the crowd.

As she came closer, Seifer pushed himself away from the pillar he'd been leaning against, greeting her with an expression of indifference. "Have fun dancing with Leonhart?"

The pretty brunette frowned at his unwelcoming tone — it'd been so long since they'd actually seen each other… The possibility that her excitement to see him wasn't mutual caused her heart to clench uncomfortably. "It was just one dance… I couldn't be out there by mysel–" Suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait, did you say Leonhart? That's him?"

"The one and only," he muttered, looking to the dance floor. She gazed at him for a moment before realizing the unfamiliar scar between his eyes was the reflection of the one on the face of his rival, in addition to something else.

Rinoa's expression softened as she took a step closer to the usually hot-headed young man. "You… didn't make it?" He reluctantly met her eyes before shaking his head, unable to form an angry retort when she looked as disappointed as he felt.

"…No, I didn't."

A wave of sympathy washed over her as she moved forward to wrap her arms around his torso, his arms naturally finding their place at her waist as she rested her head against his shoulder. With the hope of cheering him up, she optimistically murmured, "Better luck next time then?" To her dismay, he didn't reply. Sighing, she gave him a gentle squeeze. "I've missed you so much…"

His embrace tightened ever so slightly — that was enough of a response for her. "You look beautiful tonight." She smiled.

"You look quite handsome yourself," she returned playfully, pulling away just enough to see the smirk on his lips.

Throughout the rest of the night she would find that, even after a year, little had changed about him — he still spoke with that alluring air of confidence that had enraptured her during their first meeting. Despite the fact that she had now obtained the freedom she had dreamt of, it still fascinated her — she could feel herself succumbing to infatuation just as quickly as she had the first time… But this time, a flashing memory of confused, blue eyes was the only thing that prevented her from being drawn in once again.

* * *

For a girl who'd spent her whole life under constant surveillance, that summer was the closest thing to freedom she'd ever experienced. Any time she'd spent with him, she'd felt like she could do anything… that nothing could hold her back any longer. Whether or not she'd admit it, she'd fallen for him — her savior, her guardian, her _knight_. Even now, as she stood in the streets of Timber, staring up at the fuzzy screen with wide, frightened eyes, she couldn't help the dread that flooded her senses at the sight of him being so rash… and for her sake. To her, he embodied the concept of freedom.

It never occurred to her that the next time they would cross paths, he would be anything but free.

* * *

A/N - This is officially my second Seifer/Rinoa fanfic (even though I'm a die-hard Squall/Rinoa and Seifer/Quistis fan...) and for those who are interested, it's kind of a companion fic to my first one, _One Step Closer_. So, if you'd like to see more of my work, I'd recommend checking that out : ) I also feel the need to add that much of my inspiration for this story came from one of Rinoa's quotes in the game: "I... really liked him. He was always full of confidence, smart... Just by talking to him, I felt like I could take on the world."

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and if you'd like to share your thoughts, feel free to leave a review : )

-Twilight-Songtress

(By the way, kudos to those of you who noticed the date this was posted on : ) )


End file.
